Field of the Invention
The invention concerns metal pigments with a metallic substrate and coating, as well as methods for the production thereof and use thereof. The invention further concerns coating agents comprising such metal pigments, as well as coated objects. The invention also concerns the use of special polysiloxanes for modifying various properties of coated metal pigments.
Description of Related Art
WO 1999/057204 A2 concerns effect pigments coated with surface modifying agents in which the starting pigment has a layer with at least one reactive surface modifying agent.
US 2002/0169244 A1 concerns soft iron effect pigments with a metallic luster that are obtained by means of grinding reduced carbonyl iron powder. These pigments are passivated during or after grinding.
WO 2004/087816 A2 and WO 2008/077612 A2 concern specific aluminum effect pigments that are characterized by outstanding optical properties. The pigments can be provided with an inhibiting or anti-corrosion layer.
WO 2008/095697 A2 concerns metal effect pigments with a surrounding homogeneous synthetic resin coating in which the synthetic resin coating comprises polyacrylate and/or polymethacrylate, as well as organofunctional silane.
WO 2009/144005 A1 concerns special iron effect pigments characterized by their special optical properties. In this case, an inhibiting and/or anti-corrosion layer can be applied.
WO 2009/149834 A2 concerns a mixture of copper-containing metal effect pigments with a cellulose derivative and/or at least one additive having antioxidant and/or radical-inhibiting properties. In this case, the copper-containing metal effect pigments can be provided with a surrounding anti-corrosion layer.
WO 2012/130680 A1 concerns copper-containing metal pigments, said copper-containing metal pigments having at least one surrounding metal oxide layer and at least one surrounding chemically non-reactive plastic layer.